horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Like It
"I Like It" is a song recorded by Dominican-Trinidadian-American rapper, songwriter and television personality Cardi B, Puerto Rican singer-rapper Bad Bunny and Colombian singer J Balvin. It was released on April 5, 2018, as the fourth single for the former's debut studio album Invasion of Privacy. Lyrics Yeah baby, I like it like that You gotta believe me when I tell you I said I like it like that You gotta believe me when I tell you I said I like it like Now I like dollars, I like diamonds I like stunting, I like shining I like million dollar deals Where's my pen? Bitch I'm signin' I like those Balenciagas, the ones that look like socks I like going to the jeweler, I put rocks all in my watch I like texts from my exes when they want a second chance I like proving n***as wrong, I do what they say I can't They call me Cardi Bardi, banging body Spicy mami, hot tamale Hotter than a Somali, fur coat, Ferrari Hop out the stu', jump in the coupe (the coupe) Big Dipper on top of the roof Flexing on bitches as hard as I can Eating halal, driving the Lam' Told that bitch I'm sorry though 'Bout my coins like Mario (Mario) Yeah they call me Cardi B, I run this shit like cardio Oh, facts Diamond district in the Jag' (I said I like it like that) Certified, you know I'm gang, gang, gang, gang (I said I like it like) Drop the top and blow the brains (I said I like it like that) Oh he's so handsome, what's his name? (I said I like it) Oh I need the dollars (I said I like it like that) (ch-ching) Beat it up like piñatas (I said I like it like) Tell the driver, close the curtains (I said I like it like that) Bad bitch make him nervous (I said I like it) Cardi B Chambean, chambean, pero no jalan (¡jalan!) Tú compras to'a las Jordan, bobo, a mí me las regalan (jejeje) I spend in the club (wuh), what you have in the bank (yeh) This is the new religion, bang, en latino gang, gang, yeh Trato de hacer dieta (yeh) Pero es que en el closet tengo mucha grasa (wuh) Ya mude la Gucci pa' dentro de casa, yeh (¡wuh!) Cabrón, a ti no te conocen ni en Plaza (no) El Diablo me llama pero Jesucristo me abraza Guerrero como Eddie, que viva la raza (yeh) Me gustan boricuas, me gustan cubanas (rrr) Me gusta el acento de las colombianas (¿qué hubo pues?) Cómo mueve el culo la dominicana (¿qué lo que?) Lo rico que me chingan las venezolanas (woo!) Andamos activos, Perico Pin Pin (woo) Billetes de cien en el maletín (ching) Que retumbe el bajo, Bobby Valentin, yeh (boo) Aquí es prohibido amar, diles Charytín Que pa'l picor les tengo Claritin Yo llego a la disco y se forma el motín (rrr) Diamond district in the Jag' (I said I like it like that) Bad Bunny, baby, be, be, be, be Certified, you know I'm gang, gang, gang, gang (I said I like it like–) Drop the top and blow the brains (I said I like it like that) Oh he's so handsome, what's his name? (I said I like it) Oh I need the dollars (I said I like it like that) Beat it up like piñatas (I said I like it like) Tell the driver, close the curtains (I said I like it like that) Bad bitch make him nervous (I said I like it) Como Celia Cruz tengo el azúcar (azúca') Tu jeva me vio y se fue de pecho como Jimmy Snuka (ah) Te vamos a tumbar la peluca Y arranca pa'l carajo cabrón Que a ti no te vo'a pasar la hookah (hookah, hookah) Mis tenis Balenciaga, me reciben en la entrada (woo) Pa-pa-pa-pa-razzi, like I'm Lady Gaga (woo) Y no te me hagas (ey) Que en cover de Billboard tú has visto mi cara (ey) No salgo de tu mente Donde quieras que viajes has escuchado "Mi Gente" Yo no soy high (high), soy como el Testarossa ('rossa) Soy el que se la vive y también el que la goza (goza, goza) Es la cosa, mami es la cosa (cosa, cosa) El que mira sufre y el que toca goza (goza, goza) I said I like it like that I said I like it like that (rrr) I said I like it like that (woo) I said I like it like that Diamond district in the Jag (I said I like it like that) Certified, you know I'm gang, gang, gang, gang (I said I like it like–) Drop the top and blow the brains (I said I like it like that) Oh he's so handsome, what's his name? (I said I like it) Why It Sucks # It's overrated, overplayed and overused. # This is one of Cardi's worst songs, despite it being highly praised by several critics. # Most of the lyrics are about bragging and flexing. # The song itself is quite boring. # The music video isn't very well-done. # Bad Bunny's voice was absolutely painful to listen to. # Some of the lyrics are downright stupid and laughable like "Pa-pa-pa-pa-razzi, like I'm Lady Gaga (woo)". # The song heavily samples and ruins the original song, I Like It Like That by Pete Rodriguez. # Product placement for Balenciaga, Ferrari, Gucci and Claritin. The Only Redeeming Quality # The beat is very well produced. However, it doesn't save the song. Music Video Cardi B, Bad Bunny & J Balvin - I Like It Official Music Video | The song's official music video Just Dance 2020 I Like It 5 Stars Megastar | The song's official Just Dance 2020 routine Category:Cardi B Songs Category:Bad Bunny Songs Category:J Balvin Songs Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs that somehow received praise from critics Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with more than 1 billion views Category:Average Songs Category:2018 Songs